


Chasing Cars

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Lydia is sick and Cora takes care of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora slides through the window with the grace of the supernatural and taps on the adjacent wall while saying, “Knock. Knock.”</p><p>Lydia doesn’t even budge, but Cora hears a muffled sniffle and groan from underneath the mound of soft, feather filled bedding. Then she sees a small tuft of strawberry blonde hair peeking out the side of the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Cars

Walking up to the Martin house, Cora hears a sniffle, a wheeze, and then a hacking cough that could rival an 80 year old smoker.

“Jesus,” she mutters, shaking her head.

Based on the horrible noises and smells coming from Lydia’s room, she decides to bypass the door and climb right up to her window. She doesn’t lock it and she doesn’t need to get out of the bed if she’s that sick.

Cora slides through the window with the grace of the supernatural and taps on the adjacent wall while saying, “Knock. Knock.”

Lydia doesn’t even budge, but Cora hears a muffled sniffle and groan from underneath the mound of soft, feather filled bedding. Then she sees a small tuft of strawberry blonde hair peeking out the side of the bed.

She glides over to the tuft of hair and uncovers it to find a paler than usual, very sick, banshee. Sitting beside the lump of the bed, she places her hand on Lydia’s forehead, brow furrowing at the clammy skin. “You’re warm, babe. What was your last temp?” Cora asks.

Lydia simply presses harder into Cora’s warmth and makes a soft, sleepy sound as she nuzzles.

“Babe, you smell. And you’re still running a fever. How long has it been since you got out of this bed?”

Lydia opens one irritated hazel eye at her girlfriend and lets out a weak whine.

“Alright,” Cora states as she stands up and reaches over to yank the covers off the redhead. Underneath the blankets, Lydia is only wearing a lacrosse jersey. Under any other circumstances, Cora would be itching to slide into that bed with her and tease it off of her. But the shirt looks wrinkled from days of wear and it smells vaguely of Vicks and sweat.

“Up, Lyds,” she demands. Lydia ignores her, rolling away and scrunching her legs up into the jersey, trying to will Cora away. Seeing that this is going nowhere, Cora grabs Lydia in a fireman’s hold and walks her to the bath, gently setting her annoyed form in the tub.

Lydia has her arms crossed, trying her best to look menacing, but the sniffling is just too adorable and makes Cora laugh. “Lydia, take your clothes off so I can start the bath and quit pouting at me. You smell. Seriously.”

Grumbling to herself about an overbearing, annoying werewolf, Lydia undresses without getting up from the tub. Then Cora runs the water and adds a few drops of Lydia’s lavender essential oil. It’s her favorite and it’s soothing.

“I’ll be right back,” Cora says as she leaves her girlfriend to throw those disgusting bed sheets into the wash and replace them with the spare ones from the hall closet. They aren’t as soft as Lydia’s normal sheets, but they will do. Mostly because they are free of germs and smell nice. She lights a few candles and reopens the window to let some fresh air back in.

When she makes her way back into the bathroom, Lydia’s cheeks have gained a little color and she’s smiling just a little.

“I can’t reach,” Lydia croaks, pointing to her back with a loofah in her hand.

Cora folds her legs beneath her and reaches out to stroke Lydia’s wet hair. She leans over the tub and pulls Lydia close, placing a kiss to her brow. And taking the loofah out of her hand, she washes her back with the care and comfort only a lover can give.

When the water has run cold and Lydia is satisfied, she lets Cora drain the tub and dry her off, wrapping her up in a plush robe. Lydia hates being taken care of. She likes being in control of her body and her situation, so she tends to get irritated and obtuse when she’s sick. Cora thinks that it’s endearing, and when Lydia takes her by surprise by pulling her into a soft hug, she sighs happily.

Cora murmurs into Lydia’s hair, “Do you want me to carry you back to be?”

Lydia shakes her head and breaks the hug, taking Cora’s hand in her own, leading them back to her bedroom. She pauses upon entering when she sees that Cora has cleaned up a bit and lit all the candles. It smells wonderful – well, what she can smell of it does.

She lets Cora tuck her into bed and is about to leave when Lydia grabs her hand and, voice barely above a whisper, says, “Stay. Please.”

Looking down into those gorgeous eyes, she can’t help but say yes. Lydia doesn’t say please easily and it’s hard to turn her down, especially when she said it so sweetly. So, Cora takes her shoes off and lays down beside Lydia, pulling her back up against her.

Cora couldn’t remember the words, but she could remember the tune of the song that her mother used to sing to her and Derek when they were sick. So humming that song, she and Lydia drift off into a peaceful sleep, Cora’s arms wrapped around her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://queerleighyours.tumblr.com/)


End file.
